Blood Flame
by Mortal Days
Summary: Another story when the Drakes leave, sigh. But what no one counted on is while a vampire bite can be deadly, so can be being a Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- I know that this story line will seem a little ''New-Moon-Of-The-Twilight-Sage-Storyline'' crap, but I don't intend for it to be that way. In Out For Blood, (in my head) Quinn was 19, and Hunter was 17/18. So, if everyone will let me bend the universe to my liking, Quinn is still 19, but in Out For Blood, Hunter was 17 and a half, so by the time she meets Castiel, she's 18. She starts hunting when she's 25, and she and Dean were both in Hell for 4 months/40 years.**

**Also, Bleeding Hearts happened, but the epilouge didn't. So, Kiren is alive- in my head Solange killed him, with the way she's been going feral lately- and by the time frame of Supernatural, this around the time Sam dies and Dean made that deal. They were both given 1 year, and Dean and Hunter met-or should I say re-met in hell.**

**Any questions, comments or discussion points? If you don't get something, either in this timeline or in the story, pm me and I'll explain it to you.**

**Hopefully. Also, I'm sick of posting story chapters and having no one review them, so I have to have-**

**AT LEAST ONE REIVEW PER CHAPTER FOR ME TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER. THE FIRST CHAPTER OF EACH STORY MUST HAVE TWO REIVEWS FOR ME TO GET THE BALL ROLLING.**

**Do we all understand each other?**


	2. Basic Love

I woke up, snuggling deeper into my mattress, until, a cocky voice I knew well spoke.

''Are you going to snuggle into me all night?'' Quinn Drake, my vampire boyfriend smirked down at me. I jumped, as his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist.

''Oh, hi.'' I said, feeling his lips dipped to hit mine.

He knew it was wrong as her fingers dipped down to unbutton his shirt. He knew it was wrong as she slowly slid it off his shoulders, her hands lingering on his biceps. He knew it was wrong as she began pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck. But it just felt so right. He didn't want her to stop. She moved in front of him and his breath hitched as she smoothed her hands over his bare skin, making heart-if it was beating-race. "Kiss me", she whispered.

Quinn slipped a hand into her hair and used his other to cut the side of her face. He yanked her, almost aggressively, close to his mouth. They were just inches apart.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He pulled her face even closer, capturing her lips with his own. Hunter wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and pressing herself deeper into his chest.

Quinn felt feverish; it was a better feeling than he'd anticipated. He felt her fingers at his neck, stroking. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and he gently sucked it into his mouth. Hunter opened her mouth and ran her tongue against his, challenging him.

Suddenly, she reached past him, grabbing the knife that was normally used for self defence, and made a small scratch on the side of her neck. Quinn instantly went still, fighting the bloodlust. She couldn't mean for him to _drink _from her, did she. A drop of blood leaked out from the cut. It rolled down, over her collarbone, and before he knew what he was doing, he reached forward and touched his fingertips on her right breast, over the drop. Quinn brought his hand to his mouth, the drop of blood weaning his already thin control. He felt his fangs grow, gently dimpling his lips.

''Run, Hunter, please.'' He begged of her even as he shifted in to a crouch.

''Hell no, Quinn, do you think that if I _wanted_ to run, I would open a vein in my neck around a young vampire? I go to a vampire hunting school for god's sake.'' She snapped. ''Look, I know you think this is risky-''

''Risky? Its downright suicide for you.''

''Quinn, you're not breaking any treaties, not ruining your family's image or whatever.'' Here she sighed. ''You can only drink from humans if it's O.K with them, right?" Quinn nodded brokenly, memorised by her voice and the cut on her neck. She reached forward, curling her fingers in her hair, and gently pulled him closer. ''It's alright Quinn, I want you to.''


End file.
